


City of Starlight

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Character, POV Morrigan (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Mor finally convinces Emerie to visit Velaris, leading her to make a confession that Mor had never dared to hope for.
Relationships: Emerie/Morrigan (ACoTaR)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	City of Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure how the fandom feels about this pairing, but I can see it happening, let me know what you think, and if you want more of them.

Mor glanced across at the female entering the house, Emerie stomped her feet on the doormat to rid them of the snow dust. Mor grinned as Emerie returned her gaze and smiled, joy flashing through her eyes. Mor couldn't help a glance at Emerie's wings, at the scars running down them,

"I'm sorry," she whispered before she realized that she had spoken, and froze. Emerie just smiled again, and leaned against the table in front of her,

"It's alright. It's been long enough now, I'm used to them being like this."

"I'm still sorry." Mor met her gaze, piercing right through her, and almost shuddered, "It will never happen again."

"I know, and I can't thank you all enough for that. My niece, she loves flying, she's twelve now, and already knocking the males on their asses. I can't imagine her losing that." Mor reached across the table and squeezed Emerie's hand, Emerie stilled for a moment before squeezing back,

"It's nice to know that she has you, she couldn't be in better care, with you helping to look after her."Emerie snorted,

"Yeah, right, you know me, Mor, I'm not the best at affection."

"Yeah, but that just proves that you really mean it." Emerie smiled again, turning to shout up the stairs, 

"Cassian! I've got the stuff you asked for!" She turned her attention back to Mor, and leaned onto the table a little more, scanning Mor's face quickly,

"What?" She giggled,

"I'm trying to figure out why you're complimenting me, that's all."

"Perhaps you should come back to Velaris to find out, spend some actual time with me, it's beautiful in winter, we've all got to leave in a couple of hours." Emerie hummed noncommittally, and pursed her lips,

"Maybe," she mused, "But I have no-one to watch the shop." 

"We can make sure it's safe until you get back." Mor chuckled, "Just come, we hardly see you at all, you can hardly have friends that you've never visited."

"We'll see."

Mor glanced around once more before locking the house, she wasn't here. She shouldn't be upset, Emerie did have the shop, after all, and she was bound to be busy with something, with solstice just passed. But, she couldn't help the tinge of sadness that she felt, perhaps she had been foolish to think that there could have been something else between them. She had just given up when a voice shouted from behind her,

"Mor! Wait, I'm coming!" Mor could have laughed as Emerie ran up her side, and squeezed her hand, "I don't know how that winnowing business works," she said, shuffling her feet nervously,

"Just hold on," Mor whispered before she pulled them away, and onto the River House's roof. "I thought you ought to see it properly first." Emerie was silent at her side as she gazed at the city,

"It's beautiful." She whispered, and moved into Mor's side a little, and didn't flinch away when Mor put an arm around her waist,

"I'm glad you like it, I'll show you around properly tomorrow, but tonight Rhys wants to have a family dinner, he says we don't do it often enough." Emerie chuckled and gazed into Mor's eyes, the nervousness fading into something else,

"I'm sorry I didn't come before,"

"It's okay, you've been busy."

"I've known you all for four years, I should have found time, could have found time, but I was, I was a bit scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Emerie glanced away, and took a few deep breaths,

"Don't hate me for this," she whispered, "I was scared of you, well, how I felt about you, at least."

"How you felt? You mean-"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I know you probably don't-"

"I do."

"You, you do?"

"How could I not? You're an incredible female, one of the strongest I've ever met, and kind, and caring, even if you don't always show it, and beautiful." Emerie's eyes glistened with tears as she whispered,

"I had never dared to hope." Mor cupped her face in one hand and turned it back to face her,

"Please don't ever be scared to talk to me."

"I'm not. I was just nervous that if you didn't like me in that way, things would become awkward." Mor chuckled, and turned to hug Emerie,

"Don't worry about that," she smiled as Emerie squeezed her back, arms around her waist as Mor reached up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Emerie's neck, holding her tight. Emerie was only an inch taller than her, but with her wings she seemed so much larger, and couldn't suppress a chuckle, "Your wings make me look so tiny," she giggled when Emerie asked her what she was laughing at.

"Nothing could make you look tiny, you're The Morrigan." Mor chuckled again, 

"I'm not that scary,"

"No, you're just a softie, who is going to be late to her cousin's dinner party."

"Shit!" Mor jerked away, and Emerie laughed, the sound echoing off the rooftops, she squeezed Mor's hand tightly as she winnowed them inside, right to the dining room, where her family was already waiting. Mor silently prepared herself for the barrage of questions as as to why she didn't winnow straight there in the first place, and smiled when Emerie kept a hold of her hand, leading her towards the table.


End file.
